


Everlasting

by bruxabrvxa (Mistrust), Mistrust



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers PK Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrust/pseuds/bruxabrvxa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrust/pseuds/Mistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sweet D'Argo" he heard the softest of voices calling his name, enticing mixed feelings of calmness and excitement, in a way that only one person ever did.<br/>"Zhaan" he whispered back, welcoming the warmth that her presence brought with her, diminishing his pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because feelings.  
> And also because I ship D'Argo/Zhaan, but apparently I'm alone on this boat.

"Sweet D'Argo" he heard the softest of voices calling his name, enticing mixed feelings of calmness and excitement, in a way that only one person ever did.

"Zhaan" he whispered back, welcoming the warmth that her presence brought with her, diminishing his pain.

"Don't fear, my love" she murmured, embracing him whole, even though when both lived he was much bigger than her. "I'm here to guide and help you through".

"I lost everybody's voice along the way" replied D'Argo, his voice quivering. "Chiana's, John's, Stark's..."

"That's because you must part ways for now, D'Argo" she answered in a soothing voice, resting her soft, warm forehead against his cold, sweating one. "The pain will soon subside... Not long now, I promise."

He felt himself calming down by being with her. The outside noises of battle and war were the first thing to disappear. "I'm so glad you're here, Zhaan" he said, feeling his core swelling with longing for what he was leaving behind. "I knew you'd be here. I knew I'd still see you."

"Did you, really?" she asked, fondly.

"I was hoping so... You know..." he moaned with the fading pain. "I never believed in much during my life... But I always believed in you, Zhaan. I never doubted." She soothed him with butterfly kisses on his face, waiting for the bodily connection to fade away. "I didn't want to be alone, but I told them they had to go... Did you see the baby..." he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"I did, my beloved friend, I did" Zhaan whispered back. "I never left your sides, I was always there... You shouldn't fear loneliness, my sweet D'Argo, I would never leave you on your own".

"I can still feel the wound" he whispered back, a little nervous, when a pang shot through his body that was quickly fading from him.

"Not long now, my love... I'm here."

"I killed a whole bunch of frellers" he said, smiling, and making Zhaan smile kindly as well.

"I'm sure you did. You are a warrior."

"And you are a priest. And together, we can help each other" D'Argo smiled when he felt her smile broaden and brighten. "I still remember. The first time you told me that" he could feel less and less of his body. "I was in love with you then."

"I know"

They embraced each other, sharing energy and warmth. D'Argo was almost forgetting that he once had an aching body. "Come now, my love. Your time with Moya and the others are done. Let it go, don't fight, don't fear".

"I'll miss them, Zhaan, I'll miss them so much."

"You'll meet again. Come now, my sweet D'Argo. Rest your blade. Your battle is over now, and now is time to rest."

"Chiana..."

"She'll be fine, my love"

"I know..."

"Are you afraid?"

"Yes", and his voice faltered.

Zhaan smiled down at him, "But do you trust me?".

"Always".


End file.
